


New Year's Eve

by chexmixalot



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Do people like fluff still?, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: Some good ole fluff for Quinlan.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! I hope you were able to enjoy the holidays and I wish you the very best this new year!   
> I decided to upload some fluff that I had laying around, nothing too exciting... But don't worry! The other works are still in progress! I hope you enjoy!

You sat quietly, eyes focused on your watch. ‘Only ten more minutes,’ you thought. ‘Only ten more minutes.’ You reached for your flask and took a drink from it, crinkling your nose and groaning in disgust. Whiskey was never quite your preference, but at this point, did it even matter? All you had wished to do was drink and celebrate. Or were you just drinking and using the occasion as an excuse to do so? The thought crossed your mind and you chuckled a bit. New Year’s Eve was one of the biggest excuses for people to drink. So why shouldn’t you do it now? Nothing has changed. But you knew that everything had changed and deep down, you were pretending that these last few minutes were normal. You took another drink and tried not to grimace at it again. ‘How does Vasiliy drink this shit so casually?’   
“What are you doing?” Quinlan’s voice interrupted your thoughts. He had appeared behind you, but for all you knew, he could have been standing there for a long time.  
You gestured for him to sit beside you on the floor. “Getting ready for the new year, Quin. Did you forget what day it is?”  
“I’m afraid there have been more pressing matters at hand.” The Born said as he took a seat next to you. “Even so, time means very little to me.” You hummed in acknowledgement. Of course time meant nothing. It has no value to an immortal being. Time meant everything to you, a human built with such a fragile frame. It was selfish for a human to think they had all the time in the world. And now it was even more of a rare thing to be cherished.  
“The world is falling apart,” you began glumly, “Nuclear fallout and now we are a dying species. But maybe this new year will be better to us.” You took another drink, feeling its effects. Everything was beginning to feel warmer.  
Quinlan stared briefly at the flask in your hand. “And when did you suddenly become so pessimistic?” He, of course, already knew the answer.  
“Since Vasiliy let me take from his stash.” You held up the flask and lazily smiled. You were definitely feeling it. And Quinlan was made aware of it by the flush in your face and how you burst into laughter when you both made eye contact. He nonchalantly took the flask from you and tossed it to the other side of the room. “That isn’t fair!” You immediately whined, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stand up.   
“We have found ourselves in an unfortunate situation. One that we cannot afford anyone to be lacking self-control.” This made you pout. You had plenty of self-control, you wanted to argue. “Besides,” Quinlan continued before you could say too much. “I will not venture to listen to your pessimism.”  
Your laughter came out in a snort and you could not keep yourself from rolling your eyes. “Says the king of said pessimism.” You looked at him, expecting to see a smile of some sort. But there was none. Just a hard line that teetered on the edge of a frown. “You’re serious?” You asked, feeling like a child whose parents disapproved of a harmless joke. “Everyone else gets to be all gloom and doom, but I can’t? Why am I expected to be the positive one?”  
“You don’t have to be.” Quinlan responded, staring at the wall ahead of you. “But I prefer to see you that way. As much as possible.”  
You glanced down at your empty hands. “Well, it’s a little hard to be that way when shit hits the fan and it keeps on coming.” You both sat in silence for a moment before you continued. “We all thought we won after trapping the Master. I was so hopeful, you know? You were going to be fine too. But then that damn nuke went off and now…” You balled your hands into tight fists. “And now there is nothing to be hopeful for.” Quinlan reached over to loosen one of your fists and hold your hand, his thumb rubbed the outside of it. Again, you both sat quietly. You glanced at your watch again. Only a few more minutes. “Do you have any resolutions?” you asked.  
Quinlan shrugged. “I tend not to pay such attention to these traditions. So, I never create false goals.”   
“I guess we’ll have to keep the main goal, huh?” You moved yourself into his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Quinlan nodded, saying nothing. Although he internally hoped that no one would witness this, especially Mr. Fet. God forbid that man sees this and would never let it down.  
You both sat like this until it was only seconds before the new year. You insisted on counting down, and you kissed his forehead again, only wishing to kiss his lips. “Happy New Year, Quinlan. Thanks for being here with me to start it off.” Quinlan moved to kiss your hand, then your cheek, and finally your head. He took in the sweet smell of your hair, trying to stay locked in that moment. Time meant nothing and yet these moments meant more than anything. He had to hold tight to them because he knew that each day brought the possibility of losing it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I always appreciate your support and am thankful for it! More stuff to come! Love you guys! Be well and let's make this new year a damn good one!! <3


End file.
